


bully / muke

by Shutuplashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Luke, also it doesnt flow really well im so sorry, also michaels first time having sex, bottom!Michael, cashton is just mentioned at the beginning and end, gbye, hope u enjoy this, i cant think of any others, luke is really mean at the beginning, lukes first time with a boy, mentions of self harm, theres homophobic language too but that was just part of the story i am sorry, this is mainly Muke, virgin!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutuplashton/pseuds/Shutuplashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke is an ignorant bully, and all it takes is a pair of green eyes and a soft voice to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bully / muke

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first boyxboy thing I ever wrote and I'm aware that some of it (or most of it) (or all of it) isn't that decent but I was very proud of it after I wrote it and I still am, 7.7k words isn't bad for a first gay one shot lmao 
> 
> This is dedicated to Harleigh, for being the reason that Bully exists and encouraging me to start writing boyxboy stuff. I would've dedicated this properly but you don't have an AO3 account u big pile of tronnor trash 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and feel free to follow me on insta, @ michaelsofficial :) x

Most of the time, Michael doesn't understand why people bully him. 

Yeah, he understands that he's identified as a 'weird' kid. He's quiet, withdrawn to an extent. The only person he really speaks to is his best friend Ashton, he dresses in all black and he has a long 'emo' fringe. 

But it's not like he deliberately does things to annoy people. He never starts arguments, he always has his head down when he walks the busy corridors of his school, but then again, that's maybe why he was such an easy target for the bullies. 

And Luke Hemmings was no exception. 

Luke was the most popular guy in the school. Like Michael, he always dressed in mostly full black outfits, but Michael thought that Luke pulled it off better. He always wore his dirty blonde hair in a quiff, and the days when he couldn't be bothered styling it, the golden curls would be stuffed under a grey beanie or maroon snapback.

He was the captain of the soccer team. Basically, he was the guy all the girls wanted, the guy all the other guys were jealous of. He was just that guy. 

And Luke hated Michael. He would never fail to push him, knock his books out of his arms, tease him endlessly about anything and everything. He did the exact same to Ashton, but the difference between Michael and Ashton was that nothing the bullies ever did effected Ashton.  
His mum had brought him up to believe that if you ignored them, they'd get bored eventually. And she was right - the bullies now only ever targeted him when he was with Michael.

But Ashton wasn't the type to abandon someone in hopes of an easier school life. And that's why Michael loved him. But only as a best friend, obviously - while Ashton was openly bisexual, Michael was pretty much certain he was straight. 

Because, y'know, he was only 98% sure.. Due to the fact he'd never even kissed a girl, let alone been touched by one. 

But as he stood in front of his locker, admiring a group of pretty girls, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off them. That was until, Luke came up behind one of them and snaked his arms around her waist, spinning her around and making out with her right there in the corridor. 

As if to say, 'I am straight. I fucking swear it.' 

Michael averted his eyes away from the scene and to the floor, his usual sight at school. But not before Luke caught him looking. 

"Hey! What are you looking at, you freak?" Luke sneered loudly, causing everybody within earshot to stop what they were doing and look at them.  
But Ashton wasn't the type to abandon someone in hopes of an easier school life. And that's why Michael loved him. But only as a best friend, obviously - while Ashton was openly bisexual, Michael was pretty much certain he was straight. 

Because, y'know, he was only 98% sure.. Due to the fact he'd never even kissed a girl, let alone been touched by one. 

But as he stood in front of his locker, admiring a group of pretty girls, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off them. That was until, Luke came up behind one of them and snaked his arms around her waist, spinning her around and making out with her right there in the corridor. 

As if to say, 'I am straight. I fucking swear it.' 

Michael averted his eyes away from the scene and to the floor, his usual sight at school. But not before Luke caught him looking. 

"Hey! What are you looking at, you freak?" Luke sneered loudly, causing everybody within earshot to stop what they were doing and look at them. 

Michael didn't answer, just fiddled with one of the many bracelets on his pale wrist and kept his gaze fixed on the floor. His heart rate increased as he felt Luke glaring at him, he just couldn't be bothered with receiving any grief today. 

But the silence only annoyed Luke more. The blonde, who was actually in fact younger than the boy he bullied, completely ignored the bell ringing for lessons and strode over to Michael, his long, slender legs getting him directly in front of the timid boy in just three steps. 

"Answer me, you faggot." He spat, causing Michael to frown and eventually look up at him. 

"M'not g-gay." He defended himself. Luke laughed obnoxiously loud in his face, "never seen you with a girl. Only that other gay boy, Ashton." 

"H-he's just my friend. Like g-girls. Not g-gay," Michael snapped, trying his best to sound assertive, but ended up sounding like an angry kitten. Luke's hands suddenly gripped Michael's small shoulders, slamming his back against the metal wall of lockers. Michael let out a little whimper of pain as Luke hissed, 

"Don't fucking annoy me again today, Clifford." And all Michael could do was nod frantically, desperate to get out of Luke's vice like grip. As soon as he was free, Michael sunk to the floor and pulled his legs up into his chest, sobs shaking through his body. 

Michael didn't go to his maths lesson, he instead spent the hour sat alone in a toilet cubicle, seeking false comfort from the blade he kept hidden in his bag. And he thought nobody had missed him, until Ashton confronted him on his whereabouts at lunch. 

"Where were you in maths, Mikey? I had to put up with Calum by myself for an hour," he asked softly, pushing his curly brown hair out of his eyes and readjusting his black framed glasses. Michael fiddled with his bracelets again and shrugged. 

Calum was their other friend, and by their, that means just Ashton. While Calum was never mean to Michael, he was never particularly nice either. 

He was also Ashton's crush, but you'd never get him to admit that. 

Ashton crossed his arms and glared at his friend. "Show me your arms," he demanded, but he did it because he cared. He didn't like knowing that Michael hurt himself, and he did his upmost best to try and stop him. But sometimes, even your best isn't enough. 

Michael frowned and shook his head, knowing all too well the fresh, red, angry lines would upset his friend. He never wanted to upset anybody, it was just his only way of release or coping. He didn't see why people worried.

Ashton sighed and rested his chin on his hand, wishing he could find a way to get Michael to see that self harm never solved anything. He knew first hand.

"You need to stop this, Mikey," Ashton murmured, his voice even softer than before. "It doesn't help anybody, doesn't solve anything. It's just a 5 minute distraction." 

"Can't j-just stop, Ash. Not th-that easy, y-you know t-that," Michael stammered. "And L-Luke-" 

At the mention of Luke's name, Ashton's head shot up so he was looking at his friend rather than a plate of spaghetti bolognese, that was now cold. 

"Luke? What did Luke do?" He snapped, looking over Michael's shoulder at towards the table that the 'popular' kids sat at. You know the types, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the attractive people. The fucking bullies.

"Nothing, Ashton. J-Just leave it." Michael whispered, his eyes glazing over as he remembered everything Luke had ever done or said to him. 

"Ugly freak."

"Pathetic faggot." 

"Failure."

The first time Luke ever did anything to him - pushed him over in the street outside school, his books falling into a muddy puddle. 

Then there was the time Luke and his friends beat him mercifully, simply because Michael looked at him across the corridor. 

What did Michael ever do to make Luke hate him so much? 

"No!" Ashton suddenly snapped, making Michael jump as the tears started falling down his pink, flushed, hot cheeks. 

"He doesn't own this fucking school, Michael! He can't go around bullying people, he clearly has no idea his words and actions have consequences. Serious ones too! You're hurting yourself over him!" 

With each word, Ashton's voice got louder, the rest of the canteen got quieter. "A-Ash, please, every body's s-staring." Michael whimpered, wiping his eyes with his jumper sleeves pulled over his tiny fists. 

"I don't care, Michael!" Ashton shouted, standing up. He glared at Luke and his friends, who were all sneering at the two boys. 

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ashton shouted again, making his way over to the table. Even the dinner staff just stood and looked, because they knew what Luke was like. Truth be told, they would love for somebody to put the blue eyed teen in his place. 

"A faggot." Luke replied flatly, sipping his orange juice from his juice box, and his friends laughed, making him smirk. Ashton laughed dryly, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"You're a cunt," he spat. 

Luke raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows, looking the smaller boy up and down and cockily biting his lip. "I could change the way I am, but you? You'll always be a pathetic, worthless gayboy." Luke hissed through gritted teeth. 

Michael quickly got up from his seat and scurried behind Ashton, seeing that his fists were now clenched. "A-Ash, just leave him, h-he's not worth it.." 

Michael was cut off by Luke lunging over the table for Ashton, and everything kind of went in slow motion. Michael pushed Ashton out of the way, Luke's fist connected with Michael's cheek, Michael tripping over his own feet and falling over, landing in a heap on top of Ashton. 

The three boys were then dragged from he canteen by teachers who had been called for help, and shoved into the councillors office, because apparently, a two hour long lecture from an unqualified 'therapist' would make up for Luke bullying Michael to the point of self harm.

They were also given detention, Luke and Michael on Wednesday, and Ashton on Thursday, seeing as though he had a doctors appointment Wednesday. 

\----

Luke now knows that Michael harms himself because of things he's said to him, things he's done to him. He had no idea, and now he does, he regrets ever doing it. 

Not just to Michael, but to anybody. 

Luke was wracked with a guilty conscience, and he decided he was going to try and make things right. He knew it wouldn't happen overnight, he knew it would be a miracle if the people he ever bullied even spoke to him like a human being, but he was still going to try. 

So the next day, he smiled at every person he walked past. He also noticed how people in years below him flinched as he walked past them, and he felt bad. He kept his hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket, he kept his head down the whole day. 

He surprised his teachers by actually doing his work in lessons. He surprised his friends when he snapped at them for throwing food wrappers and empty juice boxes at people. 

He knew it would probably take the rest of his life to right all his wrongs, to build bridges and make friendships, but he knew where to start. 

Michael Clifford. 

When Luke walked into detention, Michael was already there. His head rested on his fist that was covered with the sleeve of his jumper, and he looked so small and timid, Luke wondered why he ever bullied him. 

His subconscious screamed the answer at him, but he ignored it like always.

Luke took the seat next to Michael, noticing again how Michael flinched as he neared him. 

"Hey," Luke said softly, giving him a small smile. Michael frowned and ignored him, but that was to be expected. 

He had a bruise on his cheek from where Luke had hit him the previous day, and Luke wanted to show him how sorry he was, but he had no idea how. 

He sighed as Michael pulled his earbuds out, but he only put one in. Luke watched intently as he scrolled through his music library, eventually selecting a Blink 182 album.

"You... You like Blink?" Luke mused aloud. Michael glanced at him for a second, before nodding shyly. Luke let out another heavy sigh, before he started spewing out the first words that came to his mind. 

"Look, Michael... I'm sorry okay? I'm not good with words. I'm shit. I'm shit at everything, and I-I don't know why I hate you so much. I mean, I don't hate you, I just... Fuck! I don't know! You... You do something to my head. I hate you but at the same time I wanna ki-" 

Luke cut himself off, abruptly slapping his hand over his mouth. The only thing was, both he and Michael knew exactly what he was going to say. 

"W-what?" Michael whispered, his eyebrows furrowing together slightly. Luke ran his hand through his hair and admitted in a low, rough voice, "I wanna kiss you, Michael." 

"But, I-I told you, L-Luke. I'm not g-gay," Michael mumbled, pulling his earbud out and turning his full attention towards Luke, who looked crestfallen.

"A-And besides," Michael carried on, "you bullied me. Even I-if I was gay, w-what makes you think I-I would want y-you?" 

Luke was stunned by Michael's words, mainly because he'd never actually heard him speak in such full sentences before, and also because nobody had ever rejected him in such a manner before. Girls loved him.

But, then again, he'd never tried being with a boy. And honestly, he didn't want just any boy. He wanted Michael. 

Luke shrugged and picked at his nails, feeling completely dejected. He only did so for a few seconds, before a smaller, much paler hand pulled Luke's own ones apart. Luke looked up at Michael and he frowned as he explained, 

"Don't like it w-when people do that. Makes m-me cringe." Luke smiled as he noticed the stutter in Michael's voice wavering slightly, almost disappearing. 

"I'm so sorry Michael. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, I was wrong, so wrong. And I'm so sorry. I just.. I didn't know how the hell to handle those type of feelings. Cuz', my dad and my brothers are always so woman crazy. My brothers walls are covered with posters of half naked girls, and I felt like I didn't have anybody to talk to. I guess I lashed out at you because.. Well, you caused them." Luke said quietly, so much sincerity in his voice. 

Michael smiled, and Luke returned the expression when he realised Michael's tiny hand was still resting on his own large one. "Where are you going after this detention?", Luke asked. 

Michael shrugged and answered, "home?" Though it came out as more of a question. Luke pressed further, "wanna go for ice cream? Or pizza? Or just mcdonalds?" 

Luke was expecting a yes, at least a courteous nod, but Michael pulled his hand away and cowered slightly again. "W-why should I trust you? Y-you could be s-setting this whole thing up." 

Luke bit his lip and nodded slowly, his eyes half closed as he explained, "look Michael. I'm not setting anything up. I'm genuinely sorry, I want to go out somewhere with you because I wanna be your friend. Friends hang out don't they?" 

Michael took a second to consider this, before he nodded. "Anyway," Luke carried on, "if this was set up then I wouldn't have told you that I have feelings for you.. Or whatever." 

Michael raised his eyebrow, "you h-have feelings f-for me?" Luke had a little half smile on his pink lips as he answered, "well I've never wanted to kiss another boy. In fact, fuck that. I've never wanted to kiss anyone as much as I've wanted to kiss you, Michael Clifford. Now, are you gonna let me take you for mcdonalds or what?"

Michael giggled and blushed, covering his smile with his sweater paws. Luke waited patiently for an answer, and Michael did try his best to get the words out, but he just couldn't. So instead, he nodded enthusiastically, making Luke smile and shake his head. 

For the rest of detention, Michael still felt the same. Like his words were catching in his throat. But that was okay, because Luke did most of the talking and they were both happy with that. 

Luke managed to coax it from Michael about his favourite bands, as well as Blink 182. Sum41, All Time Low, Green Day, The Offspring, Good Charlotte, The All American Rejects. Y'know, that kinda stuff. He also sheepishly admitted that he loved Halsey, and Luke agreed. 

After an hour, the teacher who had being (poorly) supervising them, dismissively waved her hand at them and let them go. 

As they walked out of school towards Luke's car, Luke noticed how Michael was struggling with all of his books. He wordlessly took them from Michael's arms, unlocking his car and throwing them on his backseat. Not literally, but they did land with force. 

And Michael didn't know how to feel on the drive to mcdonalds, because an hour ago he was almost certain that he was going to get beat by Luke again, for landing him in detention. 

And now, he's questioning his whole sexuality and his feelings towards Luke. All the while trying to ignore the sideways glances Luke keeps stealing of him. 

\----

Much to Michael's protest, Luke paid for both of their meals. 

Michael felt guilty. He didn't like people paying for things for him, it made him feel bad, but Luke simply told him to shut up and ordered large fries instead of medium, 9 chicken nuggets instead of 6. 

Michael ate in silence as Luke sat opposite him, sipping his strawberry milkshake and looking admiringly at the smaller boy. 

Luke wanted to know what was going on in his mind. He wanted to know a lot about Michael, but mostly, he wished he could find a way to make Michael see how sorry he truly was, other than buying him mcdonalds. 

Michael picked up a chicken nugget and glanced up at Luke, blushing and immediately looking into his lap once again when he caught Luke staring at him. 

"Why are y-you looking at me like t-that?" Michael asked quietly, after he caught Luke staring another three times. Luke just shrugged and nonchalantly answered, "you're fucking beautiful." 

Michael guessed Luke was just one of those lucky people who could naturally flirt with any sex. And Michael tried to return the flirting, but instead ended up awkwardly mumbling, 

"T thanks. You a-are too, you k-know." 

Then it was Luke's turn to blush and act bashful. He just sat there, big grin on his face, not knowing what to reply. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, ignoring all the texts from his 'friends'. They were probably giving him hassle about being out with Michael, they were like that. 

He was bound to have been seen. But now, all he cared about was the shy, brown haired boy in front of him. He loved being around Michael and he would set his friends straight later. 

Michael finished his last chicken nugget and asked quietly, "n-not being rude. Promise. B-but, could you take me h-home now please? M-my mums probably worried."

Luke nodded instantly and stood up, holding his hand out to Michael with a raised eyebrow. He was obviously joking, anyone with eyes could see that, but the joking expression was replaced with something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on when Michael reached out and laced their fingers together, their intertwined hands dangling between them as they walked outside. 

Luke didn't enjoy the car ride. He didn't like the thought of being without Michael. And at the same time, he'd never been so confused, because he never thought he'd ever have these type of feelings for someone like Michael. 

But he kinda liked it. He liked stealing little glances at Michael, he liked hearing Michael's soft voice as he directed him to his house, but he felt deflated when he pulled up outside. 

Thanks, Luke. F-for, everything." Michael said, giving him an almost confident smile, which Luke instantly returned. 

"You know," Luke said, "I really don't wanna leave you. It sounds fucking stupid because before all that stuff happened yesterday, I hated you. I wasn't ready to admit I liked you. And then.. Then I found out I was really hurting you. I never wanted that to happen, I swear." 

Luke's big blue eyes went glassy as tears filled them, his voice catching in his throat, "I-I'm so fucking sorry, Mikey," he choked out, his voice getting slightly frantic. 

"L-Luke, it's okay," Michael stuttered, but Luke cut him off instantly. "No! It's not fucking okay!," he shouted, turning to face Michael properly as he tugged at his hair and tears streamed down his face. 

"You hurt yourself! How is that okay?"

Luke's lips were opening and closing, like he was trying to find the right words to say, but nothing was coming out, just small broken whines of his voice. 

Even more tears spilled down his pink cheeks, and Michael hated seeing him like this. He had no idea what made him do this, but he unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned forward and pressed his lips on Luke's, silencing his squeaks. 

Neither of the boys moved, too scared to do so. They just stayed there, their lips resting together, Luke's tears now smeared all over Michael's face but he didn't mind. 

It took a few seconds for Luke's mind to register that Michael was actually kissing him. Luke cautiously raised his hand, gently resting it on Michael's neck, his thumb on his cheek. 

He moved his mouth slightly, so his top lip was resting above Michael's, his bottom lip above Michael's. He kissed him with slightly more pressure, tilting his head and Michael following his lead. 

A few minutes later, they broke off, breathless and panting. But Michael didn't move that far away from Luke, and Luke didn't take his hand away from Michael's face. Michael raised his hand, his small fingers wiping away what was left of Luke's tears. 

Michael offered Luke a smile smile, which Luke was quick to return.

"Do you.. E-erm, do you wanna c-come in? My mums making p-pizza tonight." Michael asked quietly. Luke gave him another smile, his dimple deeper than ever as he murmured "love to." He leaned in again and pressed another small, feather light kiss on Michael's soft lips. 

Michael fumbled with his keys as Luke stood slightly behind him, still seemingly in shock by what happened not even five minutes prior. Luke felt the same, he was just a lot better at hiding it and suppressing his emotions. 

When he finally managed to open the door, he and Luke stepped inside. And suddenly, for some reason, Luke felt awkward. Probably because he was in the house of the boy he once bullied, about to meet his family. But Michael just gave him a reassuring smile, leading him through to the kitchen, where his mum was, as promised, making pizza.

"Mum, this is L-Luke." Michael said, his stutter now almost completely gone. But a stutter is not something that just goes in a matter of hours, it won't go overnight and Michael knows this. He just feels more comfortable and confident at home than anywhere else. 

Michael's mum smiled at them both. "Pizza should be done soon. Michael, take Luke's jacket and hang it up." She said, and Michael obliged. Luke slipped his leather jacket off and handed it to the smaller boy, watching fondly as he hung it up in the cupboard in the kitchen. 

Michael's mum looked at Luke again, tilting her head slightly as she looked at his shirt.

"Mikey, isn't that one of the bands you like?" She asked, referring to Luke's 'Foo Fighters' shirt. Michael nodded and handed Luke a can of coke from the fridge, getting one for himself as well. "Why don't you go upstairs and show him your guitars and stuff?" She pressed. "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Michael just nodded again and silently led Luke up to his bedroom. As soon as they were in the room, Michael turned to Luke. "I-I'm sorry about her. You d-didn't have to c-come up h-here, she j-just makes most decisions f-for me. I normally c-can't do that, anxiety. A-anxiety stops m-me," he explained quietly, looking at the floor and fiddling with his bracelets again. 

"It's fine, Mikey." Luke said with a smile, and Michael blushed as he realised Luke had called him Mikey and not Michael. "I really do wanna see your guitars anyway, I'm really interested in music. Are these them?" Luke asked, motioning to two guitars propped up in stands by Michael's wardrobe. 

Michael nodded, a certain sense of pride in his body as Luke admired them. They were his prized possessions, one acoustic and one electric. The electric one was his favourite, all black with two white crosses, and two little love hearts on the frets. 

"Do y-you play?" Michael found himself asking Luke, and he nodded. "I haven't for a while though. When I started hanging out with, you know. The bad crowd, I kinda lost interest in music but I want to change, Michael." Luke answered, running his hand through his hair. 

Michael nodded understandingly and kicked his converse off, sitting cross legged on his bed. Luke copied his actions and they sat only a few inches apart. Michael was concentrated on tightening one of his bracelets that had come loose, finding it difficult because he only had one hand to do it with. 

Luke watched him carefully, and the next words that he spoke tumbled from his mouth before he had the chance to stop them. "Why do you wear so many bracelets?" 

Michael's breath hitched in his throat. And that's when the penny dropped in Luke's mind. 

"Oh shit.. No, I'm so sorry. Please stop doing that, please. You're beautiful, so beautiful." Luke whispered, cupping Michael's face and forcing him to make eye contact. And when he did, Luke realised for the first time how big, green and beautiful Michael's eyes really were.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Luke whispered something else. "Can I kiss you again?" Michael didn't reply, just fisted his small hands in Luke's shirt and pulled their bodies closer, pressing his lips forcefully against Luke's. Luke groaned on contact and this surprised Michael, because he hadn't even done anything. 

It only took Luke a few minutes to take control of the situation, gently laying Michael back and resting between his legs. Luke rested his bodyweight on his right forearm, gently tracing patterns up Michael's side with his left hand and kissing him. Luke slowly, carefully started licking at Michael's bottom lip, cautiously yet silently asking for permission to take the kiss further. 

And Michael accepted as soon as he realised what Luke was doing, allowing Luke to trace his tongue along Michael's, both of them loving every second of the coke tasting kiss. 

Luke lightly sucked on the tip of Michael's tongue, making Michael gasp and a small moan escape his throat. "Fuck.." Luke muttered, gripping Michael's hip tighter and placing kisses along his pale, soft cheek down to his ear. Luke took his earlobe between his teeth, softly biting it before he whispered,

"Do you want this Mikey? I'm not going to force you into anything, I'm not expecting you to do anything. But if you want this.. If you want me, you can have it."

Michael swallowed nervously and answered, "Yeah. Want y-you so much Lukey. But.. Scared." 

Michael's anxiety was causing him to only be able to speak in short sentences, but Luke didn't mind at all, and he smiled at Michael's new nickname for him. 

Lukey. 

"Why are you scared?", Luke quizzed, and Michael frowned as he just muttered one word, "virgin."

Luke nuzzled his nose against Michael's cheek, attempting to comfort him. "I'm a virgin in this sense, too. You know I've never kissed a boy before." 

"Yeah but.. N-never been kissed at all. Y-you were m-my first," Michael admitted. 

"Oh, Michael.." Luke said, wrapping his arms around his small body. "You don't have to do this." 

"N-no!" Michael snapped instantly, surprising Luke. "W-want to. Be m-my first e-everything. Please, Lukey." And how could Luke say no to him?

"Only if you're sure.." Luke said, and again, Michael didn't bother replying to him, just tugged at the hem of Luke's shirt, signalling that he wanted it off. That he wanted Luke. 

So Luke knelt up, ridding himself of his shirt and Michael's too, both of them ignoring the calls from Michael's mum that the pizza was ready. Luke leaned back over Michael, drinking in his pale skin, his soft curves and little tummy. Luke loved Michael's body. 

And Michael loved Luke's. He felt safe in his muscular arms, wrapping his own around Luke's broad shoulders as Luke started nipping at his neck with his teeth, gently grinding his hips against Michael's and letting out low groans, seeming even deeper in contrast to Michael's sweet, soft panting, as the most delicious friction was created between them.

"I.. I've obviously never done this before. But, I wanna make you feel so fucking good, Mikey. Wanna show you how sorry I am for ever hurting you, I swear I'm never gonna lay a finger on you ever again.." Luke paused for a second, noting how perfect Michael looked with dilated pupils, flushed face and swollen lips. "Not in the wrong way anyway." 

Michael was slightly confused, because did that mean that Luke wanted this to be more than a one time thing? 

His thoughts were distracted by Luke's hands slipping to the waist band of his black skinny jeans, clumsily fumbling with the button and zipper, adrenaline pumping through both of their bodies. Luke eventually managed to get them off, pulling them off Michael's legs with slight difficulty, throwing them behind him and not caring where they landed.

Luke pulled his lip ring between his teeth, running his hands up and down Michael's pale legs and eyeing his visibly hard cock through his boxers. "So fucking perfect," Luke muttered, more to himself than his companion, but he didn't care if Michael heard, which he obviously did.

Luke gently hooked his fingers under the elastic of Michael's boxers, looking up into his blazing eyes for permission, reassurance. Michael gave him a small nod, closing his eyes as Luke removed the last piece of clothing from his body. 

"Look at me, baby," Luke coaxed, leaning back over Michael and barely brushing his lips against his. Michaels eyes fluttered open and Luke gave him a smile. "You okay?" he asked. Michael nodded, trying his best to steady out his uneven breathing. "Just tell me if you're uncomfortable, okay? Just say the word and I'll stop straight away." Luke pressed, trying to reassure Michael. Again, all he did was nod.

So Luke started lightly nipping at his neck again, starting to suck deep purple hickies onto his pale, pure skin. Michael whined, his skin tingling as Luke licked and sucked on sensitive patches of skin that Michael didn't even know existed. 

And he suddenly noticed Luke's hand slowly trailing down his body, and eventually wrapping around his length. He gasped and his hips involuntarily thrusted up into Luke's hand. "S'okay, Mikey. I've got you baby, just relax." Luke whispered. And Michael trusted him. So he breathed deeply, letting himself relax and letting Luke do what he wanted to him.

Now Luke was honestly lost with what to do with the contents in his sweaty hand. He'd never done this before, this was a first for the two of them. So Luke just did to Michael what he enjoyed having done to him. Gripping his throbbing cock firmly, giving him long and even strokes, slightly flicking his wrist as he got closer to the tip, rubbing his thumb over the slit and spreading his pre cum.

It only took Luke a few minutes to get Michael a moaning, sweaty mess, his brown hair matted to his face as broken moans passed his lips. "L-Luke.." He whimpered. "Gonna.. C-cum." 

Luke quickly pulled his hand away, and Michael let out a moan of protest. Luke just smirked, "don't worry baby. I'm not done with you yet." Michael gulped as Luke moved to straddle his thighs, his kisses lowering down to his chest. When Michael realised what Luke was going to do, he furrowed his eyebrows and let out a moan, balling his fists in his bedsheets and keeping his eyes fixed on Luke as his kisses descended down his tummy. 

Again, Luke was slightly lost, but just did what he enjoyed having done to him. 

He carefully wrapped his lips around the tip, quickly flicking his tongue over the slit and scrunching his nose up as he got his first taste of pre cum, but gradually got used to it. Luke slowly worked Michael's cock into his mouth, taking more of him each time he went back down. Eventually, his nose was nuzzled at the base of his length as he deep throated Michael, moaning around him.

Michael had never felt anything like this, and he never thought he would ever feel this good. Luke kept up a steady pace with his sucking, swirling his tongue around the swollen head every time he was able to move his tongue. Luke looked up at Michael, as tears slipped down his cheeks, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to make Michael feel good. 

His head was thrown back into the pillows, his eyes screwed shut and forceful moans escaping his mouth with every breath that left his lungs. Luke noticed how his hands were gripping the bedsheets, his knuckles white. Luke's hands found their way to Michaels, guiding them to his hair. Michael immediately grabbed two fistfuls of Luke's blonde curls, tugging at it forcefully. 

Michael looked down at Luke, making eye contact for a few seconds before Luke's left eye dropped into a lazy wink, right before he deep throated Michael once again. 

"H-holy shit.. Lukey, m'gonna c-cum. Please d-don't s-stop, f-fuck," Michael moaned, his voice louder than it ever has been before. Luke allowed Michael to push his head down as far as he wanted, thrusting up further into this throat, literally using his mouth to get him off.

With a broken cry of Luke's name and a few incoherent swearwords, Michael released down Luke's throat. Luke tried his best to swallow it all, and he did for the most part, but a few drops escaped his lips and dribbled down his chin. Luke didn't come back up until Michael's hips rested on the bed again, his hands limply resting by his side. 

His eyes were closed, his breathing jagged and uneven as he came down from his high. Luke just sat back and enjoyed watching Michael like this, all because of him. Michael's eyes slowly opened, and he almost instantly got hard again, just at the mere sight of Luke. His hair completely messed up, cheeks slightly tear stained, lips swollen and red, his chin still slick with a mixture of spit and cum. 

"Was.. Was I good?" Luke asked nervously, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Michael frantically nodded, muttering "amazing." Luke let out a breathy laugh, suddenly feeling awkward, even though he wasn't the one laid completely naked with a semi resting on his tummy.

"Luke?" Michael said quietly. Luke nodded slightly, signalling for Michael to carry on. 

"Are y-you gonna f-fuck me now?" 

Luke's jaw dropped at Michael's bold statement, and Michael laughed. Loudly, his eyes crinkling and his mouth turning into a wide smile. And for some reason, to Luke, that was the best thing he'd seen in a while, the best thing he'd heard in a while. He really did just want Michael to be happy.

"If that's what you want," Luke said, finally answering Michael's question. Michael smiled and nodded, sitting up and kissing Luke, not caring that he could taste himself on Luke's lips. If anything, it only turned him on more. 

"Want y-you so b-bad, Lukey." Michael murmured against Luke's mouth. Luke groaned in response and pushed Michael back on the bed, placing a chaste kiss on Michael's lips as he quickly stood up, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down his legs as quickly as he could, kicking them off and pushing them in the general direction he threw Michael's. 

Luke quickly pulled his boxers down, his hard, thick cock slapping against his stomach. Michael's eyes widened at Luke's size, and Luke bit his lip. Michael licked his lips as Luke joined him back on the bed, kneeling between his legs. 

"You ready, baby?" Luke asked softly, running his fingers down Michael's cheek. Michael pressed a soft kiss to the pads of Luke's fingers, nodding. Luke bit his lip again, keeping his fingers at Michael's closed mouth. 

"Open up, baby. We don't have lube," he explained, and Michael blushed slightly as he realised what Luke meant. Nevertheless, he eagerly opened his mouth, taking Luke's long fingers to the back of his throat and sucking on them, licking at them and making sure they were wet enough.

Luke slowly pulled his fingers from Michael's mouth, keeping eye contact with him as he slipped his hand between Michael's legs. "Remember, if you want to stop, just say. I'm not forcing you into anything," Luke whispered. Michael gave him a small nod, biting his lip and bracing himself for Luke's next actions. 

Luke gently slipped one finger inside him, waiting for a few seconds before he moved it. He pumped it slowly, looking for any signs of discomfort in Michael's face, and he surprisingly found none. "M-more, Lukey, p-please," Michael whimpered, and Luke was happy to oblige. 

He cautiously added a second finger, frowning when Michael let out whines of pain instead of pleasure. "S'okay, Mikey," Luke said quickly, in between peppering kisses all over his sweaty face in an attempt to distract him from the pain. "I'm right here baby, m'so sorry. Just wanna make you feel good."

Soon enough all the pain melted away, replaced by a feeling Michael couldn't describe in his mind or find a name for. Luke just made him feel amazing. 

"L-Luke," he mewled. "I'm r-ready. Need y-you now." Yet again, Luke was quick to oblige to Michael's wishes. He slowly withdrew his fingers, careful not to hurt the smaller boy. Luke spat into his palm and gripped his cock, slicking himself up, all to the beautiful sight in front of him. 

The most perfect boy, the boy he wanted more than anything or anybody. "So perfect, Mikey. So beautiful, my beautiful boy." Luke commented, shaking his head slightly, as if he couldn't quite believe Michael was real. And Michael's heart swelled, 'my beautiful boy'. 

"Your beautiful boy," Michael repeated, causing Luke to moan. Again, he leaned over him, gently kissing Michael's forehead as he carefully pushed just his tip inside him. Michael let out a small gasp, wrapping his arms around Luke's shoulders and lightly digging his nails into his back. Luke kissed his nose gently, slowly starting to push every inch of him inside Michael.

Luke didn't stop until his hips were flush against Michael's bum, Michael's nails creating deep red marks down Luke's back. He didn't mind at all, letting Michael claw as hard as he needed to, sucking another hickie onto his neck, another on his collarbone, trying to make the pain go away. 

"M'sorry, baby," Luke mumbled into Michael's neck, not wanting to hurt him at all. He stayed completely still, letting Michael get used to his size. And eventually, Michael let out a deep breath, muttering a short "move." 

Luke did as told, withdrawing his hips and slowly pushing them forward again, earning a long, loud moan from Michael. Luke almost lost in there and then, because Michael was just so beautiful, the sounds he made were beautiful and he felt beautiful around him. So hot and tight, and Luke never thought he'd ever feel this good.

"Fuck, baby.." He groaned into Michael's neck, "m'not gonna last. You're so tight, so perfect, fuck." 

Michael couldn't even find the words to reply to Luke, just moaned in response and clenched around him. Luke gasped and his hips involuntarily jerked, finding a certain spot within Michael that neither of them knew about, making him clench again and sink his nails harder into Luke's skin. 

"T-there, again. Please L-Lukey, felt s-so good," Michael whimpered, hooking his legs around Luke's waist. Luke bit his lip and concentrated on finding the bundle of nerves again, earning the most satisfying moans, whimpers, scratches from Michael as he did so. But he was so close, and he couldn't hold on any more.

"M-Mikey, I'm cumming, fuck!" Luke moaned, digging his fingers into Michael's hips and leaving little crescent nail marks in his pale skin, thrusting all the way inside him and finally releasing. Luke laid still for a few seconds, before realising Michael hadn't finished yet. 

He wordlessly reached between their bodies, which were covered with a sheet of sweat. He wrapped his hand around Michael's cock, letting him thrust his hips off the bed and fuck his hand, until he came into his fist with a pathetic cry of his name.

Luke gently pulled out of Michael, collapsing next to him breathlessly. 

Michael sat up and grabbed his shirt from the floor, cleaning himself up, then handing it to Luke so he could do the same. Michael laid back down next to him, yet again fiddling with his bracelets. "Are you okay?" Luke asked, reaching over and pushing Michael's long fringe out of his eyes.

Michael nodded and bit his lip. "Tell me what you're thinking. What you're feeling," Luke whispered. Michael looked into his big blue eyes, and answered truthfully, "that you're g-gonna go back t-to hating me. That t-tomorrow, you'll a-act like none of th-this ever happened, and you're s-still gonna b-bully m-me."

Luke propped himself up on his hand, laying on his side and looking down at Michael, who was still recovering from having the most intense orgasms he's ever experienced. 

"Michael.." Luke started, making sure Michael was actually looking at him before he carried on. "I was wrong. I've told you this before, I only ever treat you that way because I was confused about how I felt about you. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out. In no way did you or Ashton, or even Calum deserve any of the stick my friends or I gave you. I mean, they're not my friends any more but you know what I mean. I sound so fucked up saying this, because I've hurt you so much, but I care about you Michael. I am so, so, so fucking sorry for bullying you, but I promise that things are going to change, okay?" 

Michael smiled and cuddled into Luke's chest, sighing as Luke pressed small kisses to the top of his head. Both boys were unsure about where they were going to go from here, they were both still confused about their feelings, but they knew one thing for sure. 

They liked one another, and that was all that mattered. 

"We sh-should probably g-go eat that pizza n now ," Michael quietly said after the cuddled for a while. Luke nodded in agreement and they re dressed themselves in comfortable silence. Michael pulled on his school hoodie, the only thing big enough to hide his hickies which were now a delicious, deep purple. 

Michael's mum smiled at them as they walked into the kitchen, sitting at the island and making small talk with one another while they ate. It was dark by now, and when Luke checked his phone he saw it was 10pm. 

"I'd best get going now, we do have school tomorrow," Luke said, smiling at Michael. He just nodded and smiled back, getting up and retrieving Luke's leather jacket from the cupboard. Luke blushed as his fingers brushed Michael's as he handed it to him. 

Luke slipped it on and smiled at Michael's mum, "thank you for having me Mrs.Clifford. It was nice to meet you." 

Michael's mum grinned back, "it was my pleasure Luke. I'm glad Michael's making more friends. Will I be seeing you again?" 

Luke gave Michael a half smile, half smirk, and answered , "yeah, you definitely will." 

Michael walked Luke to the front door, feeling slightly disheartened. "Do you want a lift to school tomorrow?" Luke asked, stepping out into the cold night air and shivering, pulling his jacket tight around himself. Michael nodded and Luke wrapped his arms around him, kissing him softly and whispering, "see you in the morning, my beautiful boy." 

\----

A month has passed since Michael and Luke were in detention. In that time, a lot has changed. 

The most noticeable change being, Michael and Luke's relationship status. Luke proudly introduced Michael as his boyfriend to anybody who would listen, and he's never been so smitten with anybody before. 

The day after they slept together, Luke cut off all his old friends. He sat with Michael, Ashton and Calum at lunch, ignoring all the insults they shouted across the canteen. They did it the day after too, but ever since Luke beat them up they haven't done so much as look at them. 

Michael also managed to persuade Ashton to admit his feelings for Calum, to luckily discover that Calum had been crushing on Ashton for over a year. 

This particular morning, Michael had chosen to walk to school with Ashton instead of getting a lift from Luke. As normal, Luke was waiting at Michael's locker for him. As soon as Michael laid eyes on his boyfriend, he couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his face and the butterflies that kicked up in his stomach.

Michael and Ashton walked up to him, Michael wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his chest. Luke rested his cheek on the top of Michael's head and murmured, "good morning, baby." Michael hummed back in response, feeling content. 

Ashton was soon dragged away by Calum, wanting to spend some time with him before the bell for lessons went. 

Michael waited until the corridor was near enough empty, and started planting small kisses along Luke's neck. "Missed y-you last night, Lukey," he murmured with confidence. Luke smirked and let his head fall back onto the lockers as Michael's soft lips roamed his neck, a low groan emitting from the back of his throat. 

"C'mon, Mikey. Don't do this to me in school," Luke whined, reluctantly pushing his boyfriend away. Michael pouted at him and tried to give him one last kiss, but Luke was having none of it. Luke gently gripped Michael's shoulders, turning them around and pushing him up against the lockers. 

Michael let out a little squeak, accompanied by laughter and Luke smiled fondly at him, leaning in and copying what Michael was doing to him, gently nipping at his neck as he playfully growled against his pale skin with a smirk,

"Don't fucking annoy me again today, Clifford."

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody is interested, after I wrote this as a one shot I decided to turn it into a full fic (with a much better plotline) and if you wanna read it, the link is
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/44018809-bully-muke-cashton-boyxboy


End file.
